


Smells like a nerd

by Ellienerd14



Series: Smells Like True Love (and other cliches) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amortentia, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Rachel Berry is unhappy being partnered with Quinn Fabray of all people for Potions. And Quinn is less then happy being stuck with a nerdy Ravenclaw. Making Amortentia reveals new feelings and could be just what the girls need to get together.





	

As a Ravenclaw with perfect grades working with Quinn Fabray of all people was frustrating. The blond (while pretty) was a terrible partner. Quinn was too slow and annoying.

"Can you just pass me the ingredients?" Rachel snapped.

Quinn turned from where she was chatting with Santana, a fellow Slytherin. "What Berry?"

"The ingredients!" Rachel repeated. "And come help me, it's a hard potion to master."

"You're the Ravenclaw." Quinn shrugged.

"And you're incredibly annoying," Rachel snapped in response. "Just help me already."

"Fine." Rachel made a show of rolling her eyes. "What are we making?"

"Amortentia. It's a very advanced potion."

"Doesn't it smell like love?" Quinn asked, opening her potions textbook to the right page.

"No it smells like the person and things you like about them. 'Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.'"

"Did you just quote the text book?" Quinn asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. (She looked impressed too.)

"It's from 'Potions and there purposes'."

"Such a Ravenclaw," Quinn muttered. "Nerd."

"I might be a nerd but at least I don't dose myself in perfume. You spell like a rotting rose garden."

"It's better than smelling like strawberry shortcake. Do you buy your shampoo by the dozen?" Quinn snapped. "And your so bossy too."

"I'm not bossy," Rachel defended. "I like to get things done and I would have by now if you'd helped."

"You are bossy!"

The girls argument was cut short by a loud crash, followed by a loud exploding noise.

"Someone spilled their cauldron," Rachel said, standing on her tiptoes to see. (Damn her height.)

"End of class," Professor Schief called. "Miss Pierce needs to go to the infirmary. Early lunch you lot."

Grabbing her bag Rachel hurried out the classroom, trying to escape the suddenly overpowering smell of ingredients. Quinn sighed at her actions before she caught up with her friends.

~~~

"Well that was an exciting lesson?" Santana said smirking. (She usually was, it was Santana's way.)

"I guess," Kurt said, flicking his book page with his wand. (It was unnecessary but a Slytherin with an entire Ravenclaw family let to a big show off.)

"Put your book down nerd," Santana said, rolling her eyes. A few Ravenclaws looked over before returning to their discussion. Santana chuckled. (She was too badass to giggle. Obviously.)

"Anyone finish?" Tina asked. "I didn't but I imagine it smelt like Mike." There was collective sigh from the table. Tina liked to point out she had a boyfriend at least twenty times a day.

"I was with you, so no." Santana flicked her dark hair and turned to Quinn. "What about you and Berry?"

"Nope. All she did was boss me around and complain about my perfume." Quinn smelt her wrist quickly. It smelt like flowers, so she didn't understand what Rachel was complaining about.

"What about our dear Kurtie?" Santana asked.

Kurt paused the book with a swish of his wand. "I finished."

Quinn leaned forward interested. "And what did it smell of?"

"Rasberrys and coffee and mint Tic Tacs," Kurt answered. "Kind of familiar actually."

"What are 'Tic Tacs'?" Quinn asked. "I haven't heard of them."

"There a muggle sweet. Blaine loves them. He gets his older brother to send him them weekly. It's actually-" Kurt cut himself off suddenly. The book hit the desk with a thud.

"And the penny drops," Santana whispered grinning.

"It smelt kinda like Blaine," Kurt realised.

"The same Hufflepuff with a caffeine addiction and buys scented hair gel but the gallon?" Santana asked, her smirk returning.

"Go tell him that then. He's liked you for ages." Quinn said, gesturing to the crowds of students entering, including the new (but obvious to everyone else) object of his affection.

The girls watched as he walked up to Blaine, snaking his arms around the shorter boys neck and kissing him. The younger boy who looked surprised pulled him close and a few Hufflepuffs clapped.

"Who knew that Amortentia would have such an effect," Santana commented. "Maybe our redo tomorrow will have you locking lips with someone Q."

Santana winked, her eyes flicking to Rachel.

Quinn wasn't sure what to think. (But it was Santana so it was probably for the best.)

~~~

"You really think this will work?" Kurt asked, leaning in the sixth year girls dorm doorway.

"When haven't my plans worked?" Santana asked rhetorically. She started to dig though Quinn's trunk.

"You say to the guy you put into _hospital,"_ Kurt muttered to himself. "Isn't this an invasion of privacy?"

"Yes."

Kurt sighed. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yes," Santana repeated. "My morals are all over the place." 

"Of course you are. You sure Quinn won't come back?"

"She's taking a bath in the perfect bathroom. It'll be fine. Help me look."

"Okay but if she comes in this is your fault."

"Found it," Santana announced. "How should we break it?"

"You said we were stealing it."

Santana knocked the expensive looking bottle onto the floor. "Oops."

Laughing Kurt moving closer to Santana and wrapped his arm around her shoulders affectionally. "As much as I disapprove of what you're doing I love your style."

"Who doesn't?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"You sure Quinn won't be mad?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Pur-lease. Quinn will be to busy with her new girlfriend to get mad."

"I hope so. I can't deal with the 'what-I'm-not-staring' every morning."

"Trust me Kurt. Santana Lopez is never wrong." Santana smirked. "You'll see."

~~~

"We only have like ten minutes and we're not working," Rachel complained.

"You made me triple check every ingredient. I'm pretty sure it must be working." Quinn sighed.

Rachel crossed her arms. "Well all I smell is cheap perfume. If it worked it would smell like Finn Hudson."

Quinn ignored the way he stomach felt tight suddenly. "Didn't think Hudson was your time. Don't Ravenclaws like brains?" she spat.

"He's cute," Rachel defended. "Anyway if you think it worked, why don't you tell me what you smell?"

Quinn closed her eyes and smelt the potion, only to find no change. The only thing she could smell was Rachel's admittedly nice smelling fruity shampoo. "Nothing but fake strawberry. What you do use an entire bottle this morning?"

Rachel stopped her reading of the text book. "N-no," s stuttered.

"What's with you being so weird?" Quinn asked. "Weirder than usual at least." 

"I'm not. I just realised where we went wrong," Rachel said, keeping her eyes on the textbook. "We can't fix it."

"You sure?" Quinn asked. "You know what, doesn't matter."

"Yeah, not at all," Rachel muttered. 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I just don't get why your acting so weird."

~~~

"Hey Q, thanks for being cool about the whole breakage thing."

Quinn looked at Santana in confusion. "Breakage thing?"

"Yeah, I was late to bed and I bumped into your trunk. Your perfume broke," Santana explained, smiling innocently. Which meant she was anything but. 

"Santana! That's expensive, not to mention a present from my sister. She brought it from France," Quinn said, scolding her unruffled roommate.

"It wasn't that nice anyway. I didn't like it, Berry didn't like it. I bet Peeves didn't like it. We should ask him."

"Well I liked it. It smelt nice..." Quinn trailed off her rant. 'Berry didn't like it.' Santana had said. But Rachel had been complaining about her perfume earlier. And if Santana broke it yesterday... 

Sniffling her wrist to find it missing it's usually rosey smell, Quinn gasped.

Rachel must have smelt her in the Amortentia. Which meant Rachel liked her. And Quinn had smelt muggle shampoo and dust just like usual. Only stronger.

She had smelt Rachel Berry.

~~~

Rachel was so very confused. Professor Slughorn had said their potion was the strongest batch of Amortentia.

Which meant Quinn liked her. The fact Rachel was a Ravenclaw meant it was easy for her to figure it out. Rachel had used her roommates rose scented shampoo to see if Quinn would notice. But the other girl had smelt strawberry.

Quinn _liked_ her.

It was exciting and confusing all at once. Exciting because never in her life had anyone had liked her. But confusing too. Since when was Quinn into girls? Or more importantly into her?

There was a crash in the library, pulling Rachel out her thoughts - only to see the girl she just was thinking out sprawled out on the floor. 

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed. Quinn looked up, scrambling to the table.

Quinn sat next to her. "Santana broke my perfume," she told her in a rush.

"Ok?"

"No, Rachel,  _think_."

Rachel laughed. "You called me _Rachel_."

Quinn sighed. "That's not the point. Think!"

"Think what... wait," Rachel said realising. "Your perfume broke."

Quinn smiled. "I wasn't wearing any earlier."

"I changed my shampoo."

"That means..."

"You like me?" Rachel asked.

"I was just a little oblivious about it," Quinn admitted.

"Well if we like each other the only obvious thing to do is..."

"Go on a date?" Quinn finished.

Rachel blushed. "Yeah."

"Are you blushing?" She asked smiling.

"I just got asked out on my first date. Of course I'm blushing."

"First date?" Quinn asked.

"Don't laugh. But yeah first date."

"Well then I'll make it amazing." Quinn promised.

"I must be lucky then."

"The luckiest."


End file.
